


Magically Bound

by Aubrey_Snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aubrey_Snape/pseuds/Aubrey_Snape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attack on her family leaves Hermione Granger orphaned, and with a link she never wanted. The consequences of this attack will mean a change in the future, in the war, and in the very foundation of not only Hermione's world, but that of Severus Snape as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic was posted before, but it’s had a major makeover and been hacked through with a knife, this is cross posted on AO3, as well as Fanfiction.net. This story is Severus/Hermione, it is M rated, please heed that rating and don’t flame me or throw a fit if you don’t pay attention. 

Severus Snape stumbled from the burning house carrying an unconscious and bloody Hermione Granger.

' _What have I done_?' He asks himself. ' _Why did this have to happen_?'

* **flashback** *

_Severus apparated to the Malfoy Manor after being summoned, but as he had just been summoned three days earlier he had no clue what the Dark Lord could want. As he walked into the foyer he saw Lucius and Narcissa waiting for him. 'It isn't good' said Lucius and Snape mentally rolled his eyes and wondered when anything could be qualified as 'good' when concerning Voldemort. The trio entered into a library and separates as he walked up to the Dark Lord and kneels down on one knee, as was customary for every Death Eater._

" _Rissseeee Ssseverusss. I require something from you." Lord Voldemort looked at him with blood red eyes that almost made him flinch back._

" _Yes milord?" inquired Severus._

" _I am sending my faithful servantssss on a raid of a mudbloods house, I require you to go and remain in charge," hissed Voldemort._

" _Of course my lord, who are we attacking?" asked Severus who swallowed heavily, these types of raids were never a good thing and always served to sicken Severus._

" _I believe you know her, as you have taught her for 6 years Severussss… She is a threat and must not be allowed to help Harry Potter any longer."_

" _You're talking of the mudblood Granger I assume?"_

" _Yessss. You will lead, leave no survivorsss Severus."_

" _Yes my Lord. We shall leave tonight?" On the surface Severus was the very picture of calm but underneath his blood had run cold and his mind racing with tendrils of panic._

" _Go now. I will punish those who do not do as I command."_

* **End Flashback** *

As the Dark Lord had commanded, the Death Eaters apparated near a muggle suburb and immediately headed towards the house of the Grangers. Bellatrix had already entered and was undoubtedly "playing" with her new toys. _'Please don't let her get ahold of the child'_ , Severus thought desperately. Once he entered the house he found that Miss Granger had already done some damage, which immediately put aside his assumption that she was just a helpless school-girl. Bellatrix was lying on the ground in her own blood with a knife sticking out of her chest, while other Death Eaters where unconscious or bound on the floor.

"Miss Granger?" Severus asked staring at the girl who stood in the middle of bodies and ruin. The young girl’s eyes met his and Severus felt a suffocating amount of magic swirl around him coming from the young woman staring at him. 

"Snape. Going to kill me? Take me to Voldemort? You can try," said Hermione Granger in a voice that made the hair on Severus’ neck stand on end. The toneless dead quality of the voice was unlike anything he had ever heard.

"No, I need to get you back to Hogwarts, but first I have to let the others go." Severus said steadily hoping to get some reaction from the girl.

"Do whatever you want Snape. My parents are dead. I have no family, and no wish to live. I will return to Hogwarts simply to let Professor Dumbledore know what has happened." Hermione said in the same eerily calm dead tone but any reply Severus could have made was silenced as the girl collapse. Severus, with reflexes learned from many years as a spy, caught her before she could hit the floor. When a wet feeling covered his hand he swore as he pulled it away to see it covered with blood that came from a deep wound in her side. Snape swore hastily but quickly unbound and revived those unconscious with a wave of his hand.  

"Get out of here all of you, leave Bellatrix, it's too later for her. Report to our master that all are dead and I will be along as soon as I clean up here. Go!" Snape commanded in an urgent voice already able to hear the sirens in the distance. ' _Damned Muggles_.' He quickly cast a disillusionment charm over an unconscious Hermione and levitated her out of the house. He paused before before disapparating with a quick flick of his wand and a muttered “Incendio” the house burst into flame. He watched the flames for a few minutes as the house burned, then glanced up into the sky where the Dark Mark hovering over the house. He gathered the unconscious form into his arms and prepared to disapparate. 

' _What have I done?_ ' For once in his life, Severus Snape realized that no one was going to be left untouched by this war.

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Snape apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts, he looked around and felt his racing heart beat calm slightly at the reassuring sight of the castle beyond. He silently released the levitation spell and gently set the still unconscious Hermione on the ground, and then he whispered, “Expecto Patronum”. The familiar doe burst from his wand and darted around looking for trouble, but soon returned to him when it found none. 

“Student attack, at the gates, send help!” Severus whispered urgently, he watched with gentle eyes as she dipped her head before shooting off towards the castle in graceful bounds. Once the glow of the patronus was out of sight he turned his attention back to the still figure on the ground. Hermione was pale, the blood on her face standing out in sharp contrast against her skin. ‘So much for an easy kill,’ Severus thought blandly as he bent closer to her. A magical surge made his face fall into a confused mask, and as he concentrated, he could feel brushes of magic dancing over his skin almost like fingers. They grew weaker, and less frequent as the minutes trickled by, but the caress of magic was unmistakable. 

“Severus? Are you here?” Called the warm, deep voice of Albus Dumbledore. The sound worked like a soothing balm over his frayed nerves the battle had left in its wake. 

“Yes, Albus, Miss Granger is here as well, the Dark Lord ordered an attack on her family. I have to go, he’ll be expecting me back and I’ve already been away long enough to arouse suspicion.” 

“Of course, of course, my dear boy. You should think of taking a moment to control you magic however,” Albus said distractedly as he bent over Hermione. 

“That—is not my magic Albus. I sensed it first when—“ Severus paused and looks down at his student. “When I entered her house, it hasn’t stopped since then.” 

Dumbledore looked at him sharply, searching his face for something before he waved his hand and levitated Hermione. “I see, well I will take her to the infirmary, we’ll see what Poppy has to say about it.” Severus nodded and with a pop, he was gone. Dumbledore’s mind was already whirling with thoughts as he started the trek back up to the castle. A frown appeared on his face and deepened each time he felt brushes of unrestrained magic 

“Well Tom, if you were hoping for a war, I’m afraid you will get your wish,” Albus said quietly to himself. He paused at the entrance to the castle to disillusion the young woman to keep anyone from stopping them, then he continued on his way to the infirmary and Poppy’s capable hands. 

Malfoy Manor 

Malfoy Manner appeared in front of Snape, and he let out a hiss a breath as his arm began to sting. “Wonderful,” the wizard muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs. He could feel the blood on his hands drying and becoming sticky as he walked, but he refused to dwell overlong on just whose blood it was. He entered the room where the death eaters and Voldemort stood, and resisted the urge to wince when the blood red eyes turned to him. 

“Severus, is it done?” The angry figure at the head of the room questioned. 

“The girl lives my lord, but her family does not,” Severus responded, bracing himself immediately as the angry figure raised his hand. The pain of the crucio washed over him at once, a thousand knives stabbing themselves into his skin, pricking but leaving now blood. His teeth clenched around the screams that threatened to leave his throat and he felt himself fall to his knees. Just when he thought that he’d lose the battle against not screaming, the curse lifted, leaving him panting and sore. 

“How did she escape? Where is Bellatrix?” 

‘Why do I always have to be the bearer of bad news?’ Severus thought as he spoke out loud, “She’s dead my lord, killed by the girl.” The pain was back, this time stronger, strong enough to push him onto the floor. Time ceased to exist as his body writhed and cried out in agony, the only thing he was aware of was the endless mantra of ‘don’t scream, don’t scream’ that was echoing through his mind. Black edges were licking at his vision and he prayed for the darkness to take him, but alas, Voldemort stopped the spell before he could fall into the blessed sleep. 

“You have been punished Severus, return to the old man and let him know this is far from over,” Voldemort hissed out, disdain coloring his voice. 

Severus stumbled to his feet and left the manor, he took a few deep, steadying breaths before disapparating to Hogwarts. As soon as the gates were in front of him, he whispered a spell, watching as the glow of his patronus disappeared for a second time before succumbing to the blissfulness of unconsciousness.  

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

“Madame Pomfrey?” Albus called out to the medi-witch. 

“Albus is that you?” Madame Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, and stopped in her tracks as she stared in shock at the sight before her. Dumbledore cleared his throat softly, and the desired effect of snapping the older woman out of her shock was instantaneous. “Oh my, what happened?” She asked urgently as Dumbledore lowered her to the bed. The medi-witch was already casting diagnostic spells over the unconscious girl and summoning potions she would need. 

“Her family was attacked on Voldemort’s orders, Severus brought her here before returning to him.” 

“Oh the poor dead, I suppose a bed for Severus wouldn’t go amiss? Not that he’ll stay here willingly mind you,” The matron clucked disapprovingly, her exasperation at the absent man obvious. A deep frown appeared on her face suddenly and she came to a standstill. 

“What’s the matter?” Albus asked, but the medi-witch didn’t answer. “Poppy?” 

“I can’t get a reading on her Albus,” The witch replied distractedly as she waved her wand over the girl again, only to receive the same results. “If I can’t see how she’s doing, and what’s wrong with her, I don’t know what to fix.” She turned on her heel and briskly walked to the medicine cabinet, after grabbing a handful of potions she hurried back. The first potion had just been uncorked when the infirmary doors slammed open to reveal a disheveled Hagrid who was carrying an unconscious Severus Snape. 

“Oh for heaven’s sake, put him there. I’ll start on him next, once I figure out what to do with this young girl. Headmaster, I’m uncertain what to do; I’m not able to heal her with magic. It’s almost as though her body is absorbing my magic only to reject it.” Madame Pomfrey glanced at Dumbledore, and raised an eyebrow at the contemplative look on her colleagues face. 

“I have theories only m’dear, but that is all. I will assist you with Severus, for now at least, Miss Granger is beyond our help.” The medi-witch frowned by moved towards Severus only managing to cast a diagnostic before the doors to the wing burst open again. “For Merlin’s sake, this is an infirmary, not a grocery store!” 

Minerva McGonagall ignored the other witches complaining and marched towards Dumbledore with a very determined air. Dumbledore resisted the urge to cower slightly as the woman neared him, only stopping once she was within arm’s reach. “Albus Dumbledore! How long is this going to go on, hm? That man is not a whipping post, need I remind you.” 

“It will be over soon Minerva, it will be over soon.” Albus said sadly as his eyes drifted to the man lying next to his student. Minerva followed his gaze and stiffened when her eyes landed on Hermione. Albus was already moving towards the exit to the ward when Minerva whipped around, her eyes flashing dangerously and a look that promised death on her face. 

“What in the—“ 

Madame Pomfrey cut in at that moment and Albus felt like a little boy being saved from his mother’s wrath. “He’s as good as he’s going to get for now. He’ll be unconscious for the next few hours, but will be up and back to his usual prickly self by tomorrow.” She looked at the young girl in the next bed. “However, Miss Granger here is still a mystery. Her healing with be slow, what with her resisting my attempts at healing her, but she should make a full recovery.” 

“Let her rest for now, perhaps her mind is simply shielding her subconsciously. She will have to face her new reality soon enough and there will be questions she wants answered. For now, let her dream and be at peace.” Albus looked down at the girl with saddened eyes before he turned to follow a still glowering Minerva. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Four days passed with no change from either person, something that worried everyone involved, but the two injured parties remained unconcerned with the world outside of their dreams. Change didn’t come until almost a week had gone by when Severus woke up and, true to Poppy’s prediction, was less than thrilled at being kept in the hospital wing. He had to blink a few times to get his eyes to focus, and what he saw once they did made him scowl angrily. ‘Why is she still bloody? What the hell has Poppy been doing?’ 

“Oh no you don’t young man, you will lay your bottom back in that bed until I deem you fit to leave,” Poppy’s sharp voice said from across the wing causing Severus to freeze in his attempts to push himself into standing. 

“I’m fine, I feel like I’ve been used as a stomping rug but I’m fine,” Severus snarled, eyeing her wand warily. 

“Well when Voldemort himself uses you as his personal scratching post I should hope you wouldn’t feel good. Now, you will get your butt back into that bed or I will stun you and put you there myself,” She waved her wand threateningly as if to emphasize her point and Severus reluctantly followed her instructions. 

Once he was settled, his eyes wandered back to the lifeless figure lying next to his bed. “Why has she not been healed? I would’ve thought you’d do that before me, surely a student takes precedence over me.” He huffed, with a jerk of his head. 

The nurse glanced at the girl in question then turned back to Severus, “I would, but her body isn’t accepting any attempt I make to heal her. I cast, but it cancels or absorbs before it reaches her body.” 

Severus jolted and glared at her harshly, “So she remains in the same condition I brought her in?” 

The witch paused in her attempts to heal the man and scowled, “Now listen here, I did everything I can do for her and gave her some potions but unless you have a better idea you had just better hush.” Feeling very much like a scolded school-boy, Severus sat back against his pillow and tried to look like he wasn’t pouting. Whatever scathing remark he would have made was cut off by the headmaster entering the wing and walking briskly toward the trio. 

“Ah Severus, it’s good to see you awake,” Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes that made Severus roll his own. 

“Albus, any ideas why a 6th year is thwarting the attempts of a full grown medi-witch to heal her?” Severus asked, carefully keeping the concern he was feeling out of his voice, though apparently not well enough because Dumbledore gave him a searching look over the top of his half-moon spectacles. 

“I didn’t know you cared, Severus, that’s touching.” 

The look Severus shot him would have sent a lesser man running for cover, as it was the twinkling increased causing Severus to glare all the harder. “I have several ideas Severus, but all are unproven. Perhaps we should attempt to rouse her?” Severus felt an uneasy feeling settle in his gut at the look in the old man’s eyes. That look never boded well for anyone. 

“Very well, am I allowed to get up mother, or am I still bed ridden?” Severus asked the nurse is a false polite voice. In retaliation the nurse took her time checking him over, poking him in the side occasionally before she gave a long suffering sigh and nodded. 

“You were such a pleasant boy Severus, what happened?” 

“I grew up and had to deal with all of you on a daily basis,” Severus shot back. The nurse rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving the two men with the girl. 

The men stood next to each other and waved their wands in simultaneous movements. “Enervate,” they said together, the green spells shot out of their wands towards the girl, but instead of making contact with her body, it shot away like it had hit an invisible force-field. Severus had to jump out of the way as the spell ricocheted towards his feet, leaving a scorch mark behind. 

“What the hell?” Severus said outloud, turning to share a look with Albus. 

“Why don’t you try Severus, alone,” Albus spoke as he stepped back slightly. 

“What good will that do? Poppy already tried, and so did we. I almost lost my foot,” Severus snapped. 

“Humor an old man,” Albus replied simply. 

Brows furrowed in a scowl Severus turned back to the girl and raised his wand, “Enervate.” This time the spell shot towards the girl as it had previously, but before Severus could ready himself to get out of the way of a ricocheted spell it flew into the girl’s chest. Severus’ jaw dropped as the lifeless girl suddenly began to sputter and cough. The girl tried unsuccessfully to sit up, but Severus placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. 

“Stay laying down Miss Granger, you are at Hogwarts and quite safe.” He turned to look at the man standing behind him, then raised his voice to called for Madame Pomfrey. The medi-witch ran up the wing towards the girl, as she got close Hermione turned her head and flinched. Several things happened at once, Hermione shrank away from Severus while Albus and Madame Pomfrey were thrown across the room to slam into the wall. 

“Well,” Albus said as he struggled to his feet. “That certainly complicates things.” 

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Hermione stared in horror as Professor Dumbledore was thrown against a wall, “Professor!” She tried to sit up again but a forceful hand kept her on her back. She followed the arm up to meet the eyes of one Professor Snape. A million thoughts ran through her head as she watched her professor walk to help Dumbledore off the ground. 

“Miss Granger! Can you refrain from throwing people across the room? We’re trying to help you,” Severus snapped as he felt a push against his chest as he walked back towards the girl. 

“I’m—I’m sorry Professor, I didn’t mean to! I don’t even have my wand!” Hermione stuttered frantically, trying not to cower under the heated gaze of Snape’s disapproval. Snape continued to her bedside, and she flinched back. The sharp movement caused the throb in her side to intensify and made her slightly lightheaded. She pressed a hand against it, and pulled it away covered in blood, pain flooded into her system making her groan and fall back against the pillows. 

Madame Pomfrey rushed over and shoved Severus aside, “I’m going to try to heal her now, she’s losing too much blood.” She waved her wand, silently casting a healing spell, only for it to change course before connecting with Hermione. “Now really,” she exclaimed, she raised her wand to try again but was stopped by Albus. 

“Let Severus try,” He motioned for the other man to cast the same spell, and watched in disbelief as it did what Poppy’s didn’t. As soon as the spell met its mark the blood from the sheets and floor seeped back up towards the body it had flowed from. Once returned, skin stitched itself back together leaving only a slight mark. 

Severus rounded on the headmaster and snarled, “Why is my magic accepted by her, but Madame Pomfrey’s isn’t?”

“Her magic must recognize yours; her own magic was fighting ours because it recognized it as a threat in her unconscious state. Distress can make a wizards, or witch’s, magic protect the witch or wizard. If I am correct, as I often am, her magic is now bound to yours whether by accident or by Miss Granger’s own doing. It’s linked to yours, which is why she was able to throw us back wandlessly and silently. Something that Miss Granger has already been able to do, but now with the help of your magic, it’s stronger.” Albus watched as Severus’ face grew darker and darker through his explanation until finally he let out a snarl and stormed from the infirmary. Albus sighed quietly when the doors slammed behind him, then turned to a sleeping Hermione Granger. 

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Severus was pacing. He was also furious. His strides brisk and jerky as he prowled around his quarters, his frantic pace would break only long enough for him to toss back a shot of scotch, before it would resume again. His steps faltered suddenly as he walked to his bookcase, he searched for a moment before he retrieved a title from the top shelf and sat down in the armchair next to his fire. 

Magical Binding and How It Happens.

_“Magic manifests itself in witches and wizards by the age of 2, each person getting a magical signature that is like a personal fingerprint, while no two are identical there are instances where two are similar or compatible enough with each other that the magic will recognize or bound to the other. In a situation where a witch or wizard’s magic is bound to another, the bond becomes stronger over time. Unlike a soul bond, or a love bond, where one member dies, the other will live but lose his or her power. The two people bound by their magic will begin to share things such as vague thoughts, particularly strong feelings, as well as memories if the bond grow—“_

Severus snapped the book shut and felt his anger rise again. Perfect. This was just bloody perfect. He threw to book across the room, trying not to cringe when the book hit the opposite wall and fell to the floor. The shot glass in his hand followed the path of the book shortly after and the sound of shattering glass made him feel somewhat better. After glaring into space for a few seconds cursing Gryfindors and Voldemort alike, he stepped over to the book and carried it back to its respective place on the bookshelf. He stood staring at the different tomes on the shelf before turning abruptly on his heel and retreating from his quarters. 

“Dumbledore will know what to do,” Severus said confidently to no one in particular. He strode till he reached the stone Gargoyle that guarded the headmasters study. “Sugar Quills.” The statue didn’t move. “Pickled flies.” Nothing. “Cockroach clusters?” The Gargoyle remained motionless, smirking in such a way that Severus growled. 

“Get out of my way before I blast you out of it,” Severus roared at the gargoyle, smirking when the thing startled and moved. He sped up the stairs and into Dumbledore’s office without pausing to knock. The headmaster was sitting behind his desk pleased as anything as though Severus’ life wasn’t falling apart. 

“Yes Severus?” Dumbledore asked serenely, those damned eyes twinkling merrily at him. Severus had a brief vision of stabbing those eyes out of his head and throwing them from the nearest window. Albus motioned to the chair in front of his desk completely unaware of the violent thoughts Severus was having. The dark haired man sat down, feeling very much like a wayward child for the third time that day.

“Have you discovered what is going on?” Severus questioned in a rush.

“I think you have already found the answer to that question Severus, surely you would have read the correct book. I can give you no more information than what you already possess.” Albus replied, patiently waiting for the outburst he knew was eminent. 

“NO! This can’t happen Albus, you have to find a way to fix this!” Severus snarled, kicking his chair over in his haste to stand. “I refuse to be saddled with this! I absolutely refuse to share ANYTHING with that know-it-all Gryffindor brat.” Further argument was cut off a buzz of magic swirled through the air causing Severus to sink to his knees. Rage and fear curled through his system as more and more of his magic was sucked from him, with one final blast his magic exploded from his shattering everything in the room. Seconds later it ended, leaving Severus panting on the floor. 

“I believe,” Dumbledore said quietly. “That our young Miss Granger has awoken again.” 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

 


	2. Returning to Hogwarts

Hermione felt like she was floating on a raft in water, like the ones she used to play on when she’d go with her parents to the lake. The gentle rocking was peaceful, almost enough to soothe her back to sleep, the scent of flowers in the air and she breathed it the smell deeply. It smelled of jasmine, reminding her of her mum. Her peaceful mirage was broken as the hairs on her neck and arms stood up; prickling to the threat of danger she couldn’t see. She blinked open her eyes and stared up at the familiar ceiling of Hogwarts. That couldn’t be right; she was just floating on water wasn’t she? The feeling of being watched returned full force causing her body to tense. A hand closed over her wrist in a tight grip and she pushed against the presence and yanked her wrist away. She faintly heard a woman’s scream and the image of her house burst in front of her eyes. She jumped up and faced Bellatrix as the older woman tortured her mum. 

“No!” Hermione shouted as she flew her hand out. Her magic responded to her call, even without a wand, and leapt from her. Bellatrix dropped her mum and started for her again, Hermione threw another spell as she stepped back, determined to keep distance between herself and the crazy witch. Rage and fear coursed through her body as she frantically thought of some way to defend herself. She was wandless, and had only just barely mastered the use of wandless magic, but simple spells nothing powerful enough to stop Bellatrix. Her eyes darted around searching for something to defend herself with and her gaze landed on a glass. She focused solely on the glass until it broke apart, and the pieces levitated, then with a quick wave of her hand she sent to shards at the woman still advancing towards her. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Dumbledore and Severus burst through the infirmary doors and felt their blood run cold. Hermione was standing next to her bed focusing on Madame Pomfrey who stood a few feet from the girl with her hand out. Hermione was motionless except for her hand which was twitching as she manipulated glass next to her. The two men watched as the glass was suddenly sent whizzing towards the school’s nurse. Dumbledore waved his hand and Severus felt the buzz of magic intensify as he stopped the girl’s curse. Severus’ chest felt tight, he felt like he’d run a few miles and then ran around the castle a few times. His chest constricted as the headmaster’s magic swirled around the room like smoke attempting to get his student’s magic under control. 

Severus saw his chance and he darted towards Hermione, yanking her away from the medi-witch and into his arm. “Miss Granger!” He roared into her ear, hoping to catch her attention through the din caused by magic, flying objects, and the angered yells of the witch in his arms. As soon as he spoke, everything stopped. Hermione went limp in his arms and the sound of things plummeting to the floor sounded as the magic that was aiding their flight was abruptly leashed. Severus lifted his head to look down at the girl in his arms who was looking back at him with wide eyes. Hate and fear swam in her eyes so intensely that he battled the base urge to run in the other direction. As he watched, her gaze shifted from hatred and fear to calm from one blink to the next. 

Dumbledore sat down heavily on the bed and let out a shaky exhale causing Severus to look around. “Headmaster, are you alright?” 

“Yes Severus,” Dumbledore replied softly. “Just a bit tired.” His gaze drifted towards Hermione and then to where Madame Pomfrey was limping to the nearest bed. She looked a bit worse for wear, with her hair falling from its severe bun and face red. 

“What happened?” Severus inquired severely, as he tried to ignore the brown eyes of the girl still sitting on his lap. 

“She was waking up, so I tried to check her pulse, the old fashioned way but when I grabbed her wrist she responded like I was attacking her. Immediately on the defensive, she threw me across the room and started throwing hexes at me.” The nurse explained while she examined her own ankle. 

“Of course she reacted that way! She’s just been attacked, and you decide the right thing to do is to check her pulse, while-she’s-sleeping?” Severus spat at her. 

“Severus—“ Dumbledore said reproachfully, trying to calm the man down before another flare of temper cause him to use his powers again so soon. 

“We need to figure out what we’re going to do Albus,” Severus commented quietly. “This can’t keep happening.” 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

The next time Hermione became aware of her surroundings it was dark except for the glow of a few candles. She was laying under the blankets on a comfortable surface, and a quick glance around told her that she was in Hogwarts Infirmary still. The last 72 hours came flooding back to her in a rush, leaving her gasping and guilt-ridden. Concern rose up from deep inside her almost as if answering her misery, but it wasn’t her own emotion. As soon as she became aware of this, she also became cognizant of a presence near her bed. She turned her head and met the dark eyes of Professor Snape. 

Snape in turn had noticed her waking up and put aside his book, and waited for her to completely surface before speaking. He watched as she saw him and flinch away, her body tense once more. 

“I’m not going to attack you Miss Granger, so you can relax,” Snape said softly. 

“Hello Professor,” She rasped out, her throat sore. 

“You’ve been causing quite a stir these last couple days.” 

“That wasn’t my intention, sir.” 

“Indeed.” 

“Why am I here sir?” 

Severus felt a flash of amusement as she started asking questions. Some things never changes. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“Um—“ Her voice cracked as tears welled in her eyes. “Death Eaters showing up at my house. Killing my parents, waking up here, and being scared, then waking up again just now.” 

Severus searched her face, looking for an indication of a lie, before nodding. “You’ve missed quite a bit, in the blankness where your memory fails you.” Fear welled in Hermione at his words, as she tried to remember what happened. “There is no need to be afraid Miss Granger.” 

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, and then snapped it shut, “How did you know I was afraid?” Hermione accused him with narrowed eyes. Uncertainty welled in her faintly, and her eyes widened. “No—“ 

“Yes, Miss Granger.” 

“Get out of my head!” Hermione squeaked as she tried to crawl backwards away from him. “How dare you use Occlumency on me!” 

“How dare I—?” Severus shouted as he stood up. “You have attacked myself, the headmaster, and Madame Pomfrey, and you ask how dare I? This is not my fault you stupid child, the only person you have to blame for this is yourself.” 

Hermione flushed with anger and embarrassment as Snape spoke. She didn’t remember that, she couldn’t have done that. “How do you know what I’m feeling if you’re not poking around in my head?” 

Severus took a few breaths as he tried to get his own emotions under control, he could feel her anger welling in the put of his stomach and tried to keep his own in check. “I did not look in your mind Miss Granger.” 

Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes, “Right. So you just knew what I was feeling because you’re what? Psychic? A big bad death eater? You’ll forgive me if I think you’re full of shit, sir.” Sarcasm dripped from her voice. 

Severus felt his anger spike again and he sneered at her, “If you’d shut your mouth and stop trying to be a know-it-all I would tell you. I am not reading your mind.” 

Hermione glared at him, anger coursing through her before she took a deep breath, “How do you know what I’m feeling?” 

“You’ve remembered you have a brain have you?” He replied, his low baritone voice dripping in scorn. 

After giving him a dirty look she asked again, “How can you tell what I’m feeling?” 

Severus looked at her for a moment before he lifted a book from his lap and set it on hers. “Read the marked pages Miss Granger.” With that ominous statement, he sat back and waited for her to read. Hysteria rose in him as she read on, and this time he was able to discern that it originated from her. He began a countdown in his head, when he reached one she exploded. 

“What the bloody hell are we going to do Professor? You’re a death eater and could die any day. You’re what? 50 years old. So when you die I’m going to be left with no magic, shunned for the rest of my life. What did you do? This is your fault, you and that—that—arsehole you blindly and foolishly devoted your life to because you were stupid.” Horror suddenly flooded her as anger filled Severus and her eyes widened as the realization of what she said hit her. Rage continued to build in the both until she could tell the moment he snapped. His mouth opened to reply but his words were cut off as the infirmary doors opened. 

Their heads whipped around in sync to watch Harry and Ron run towards them, they both looked suitable upset and she instantly began to panic. She saw Snape’s head turn towards her as her breathing escalated and black dots swarmed her vision. Before he could do more than breath, the boys were thrown backwards across the wing. Trying not to feel pleasure at the sight, he turned to Hermione and gripped her arm. 

“Miss Granger, you are not in danger nor are they here to hurt you. Calm down.” He urged gently as the two boys clambered to their feet. Hermione relaxed slowly, her tensed muscles smoothly out under his urging. Hermione glared at him, her face clearly disbelieving. 

“What’s HE doing here?” Harry asked Dumbledore who had entered just in time to see the boy’s unfortunate flight. 

“I will explain everything when everyone is calm and seated.” The doors opened again and Minerva McGonagall briskly walked into the room and towards the young charge. She took a seat on Hermione’s side and grabbed the young girl’s hand. 

“Over the summer Miss Granger’s family was attacked by the Death Eaters on Voldemort’s orders,” Dumbledore’s words caused the two boys to glare at Severus with murderous glares. “Severus wasn’t able to save her parents, but he was lucky enough to arrive in time to save Hermione. She was close to death and he brought her here to Madame Pomfrey. When the nurse tried to heal her, she was unsuccessful due to—“ 

“But she looks fine now!” Ron interrupted. 

“I am getting to that Mister Weasley. Now, as I was saying, healing her was unsuccessful due to her magic not recognizing ours as non-threatening.” 

“What does that mean?” Harry interrupted. 

“Why don’t you shut it and let the headmaster finish,” Severus sneered at the boy. 

Dumbledore cleared his voice and spoke over whatever retort Ron was going to say, “It seems that in Hermione’s distress, she sought out a shelter, a safe-haven if you will, and that person is Professor Snape.” 

Silence enveloped the room at this proclamation, but Hermione noticed Ron’s face turning redder by the second. Before she could get out more than “Ron”, her friend’s temper exploded. 

“So what? You ‘rescued’ her from her house and now her magic is linked to yours? What did you do? Decided to just save Voldemort the trouble and take her out once and for all? Throw her to your mates for them to play with?” 

A collective gasp when around the room, and Hermione gulped as rage suffused her system from the man on her right. 

“RONALD WEASLEY! YOU HAVE BETTER APOLOGIZE TO PROFESSOR SNAPE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!” Roared Professor McGonagall, causing not only Hermione to jump, but Harry as well, Ron looked mutinous at the suggestion and Snape looked ready to rip Ron apart. 

Severus tried to reign in his temper before he cursed the boy into a matchbox but he regarded Ron with a loathing gaze, “For your information Weasley, I do not rape women. I can get a woman easily enough on my own, something you’re unfamiliar with I’m sure.” He felt a twinge of satisfaction and amusement as the teen’s shock turned to red-faced anger. 

“Enough!” Dumbledore yelled as he saw both student and teacher tensing as though they were both ready to throw jinxes at any moment. “This is a school not a playground, and you will do well to remember it! Severus, you are a teacher, act like it. Ronald, unfound allegations such as those are very dangerous and unnecessary. Gryffindor house will lose 50 points and you will serve two months of detention with Filch once school begins.” Successfully scolded, man and teen shrank back as Albus looked at both of them in turn. 

“Now,” He started again as though no interruption had occurred. “Miss Grangers’ and Professor Snape’s magic are similar, which means that they are compatible. When Miss Granger lost control of her magic, it sought a stronghold for it to latch onto, that stronghold just so happened to be Professor Snape’s own magic.”

“How is that possible sir? What does that mean?” Harry asked in a calm voice. 

“Good question. Professor Snape is a powerful wizard, and Miss Granger is a powerful witch for her age, for this reason Miss Granger’s magic fused with Professor Snape’s to both give it more power and also to keep irreparable damage from coming to Miss Granger. What it means is still to be determined, but in essence, they will be able to hear vague thoughts, strong emotions, and impressions of memories.” 

“But why?” 

Dumbledore looked at Hermione at her question and smiled sadly, “Your magic, my dear, is in essence, you. Your thoughts, feelings, memories, everything that makes up who you are, makes your magic what it is, so it Professor Snape’s. While your magic is shared and fused together, so too will those things.” 

“So, what happens if one of them dies?” Ron inquired with barely contained anger. 

“The one that lives with regrettably lose their magic.” 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

It was some time before the teachers left, leaving Harry and Ron behind with Hermione. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes as Snape shut the door loudly behind him, none of the teens knowing quite how to break it. 

“You alright Hermione?” Ron asked. 

“Yeah, just tired. It’s a lot to take in a once,” She replied tiredly, all she wanted to do was sleep. Sleep and wake up to find herself still in her childhood home with her parents making breakfast. 

“When do you get out of here?” 

“Probably tomorrow, Madame Pomfrey says that I’m pretty much healed up. I don’t know where I’m going to stay though now that—now that—you know.” 

Ron nodded as Harry reached out and squeezed Hermione’s hand in sympathy. “You can stay with us,” offered Ron. “There’s plenty of room at the Burrow and Mum would love to have you.” The smile he gave her was full of love and affection causing Hermione to shift uncomfortably. 

“Thanks Ron, I’ll see what Dumbledore thinks.” 

Further dispute was saved as Madame Pomfrey appeared next to Hermione’s bed with a tray full of potions for her to take. She took the dreamless sleep potion after bidding good night to the boys, followed quickly by the other potions and blessedly rolled into the arms of sleep. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Hermione hadn’t seen Professor Snape since the night that Dumbledore had explained to the boys but she knew that he had to be alive and kicking because of the faints hints of emotion she would get at random times in the day. Dumbledore had said that they’d be able to share thoughts as time when by, but she had yet to test it out. She practiced discerning his emotions from hers, but still got confused sometimes. The worst part of it would be if his temper flared, she would suddenly go from being relax and happy to mulish and angry. Term would be starting soon and the shelter she had sought at the Burrow would soon come to an end. What would it be like to have a connection with her teacher while at school? 

“ _Much like it was before this unfortunate situation,”_ a voice replied. She shrieked and looked around for the source, but found no one standing near her.

“What the hell?” 

“ _You will still be my student and I will still be your teacher, this insufferable link will not change that.”_

_“Do you always butt your nose into people’s thoughts at random?”_

_“Only when the person’s commentary ruins my brewing concentration.”_

_“Oh you poor dear_ , I _feel just awful. Hey, how come I can’t hear you all the time?”_

_“Because I know Occlumency you nitwit, how else would I keep you from stomping around my mind?”_

_“You can block this AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?!”_

Severus winced from where he was adding dried worm to his potion and felt anger ripple its way through his body. _“Yes Miss Granger, now kindly lower your voice before you deafen me.”_

“Screw you Professor Snape,” Hermione muttered out loud, cursing the man at his abilities. Her mind turned to the funeral for her parents she had attended two weeks ago. She had tried not to think about her orphan status, tried not to dwell on the empty caskets that were lying underneath a gravestone reading “Here lied Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Beloved parents.” 

Professor McGonagall had accompanied her into the muggle world so that she could purchase another wardrobe, new books, and all the other things she had lost in the fire. The loss of her cat hit her particularly hard, Crookshanks who had been her friend since third year, had been killed by Bellatrix. A fresh wave of rage suffused her as she thought over all that had vanished thanks to that woman. Family, companionship, and a future, her entire life turned upside down by the thoughtless actions of a madman. Whose follower she was now linked to. For life! Hogwarts was her only home now, the Burrow felt like a sad reminder of everything she would never have again. Ron’s attempts at comfort were awkward and made her squirm. She’d been named head girl for the coming year, something she wasn’t entirely sure wasn’t out of pity. The thought of it being such didn’t bother as much as she originally thought it would; she wanted her privacy, somewhere to escape from the naïve chatter of her classmates. This would be a new year for her, and she had a feeling that this new year would bring a new Hermione as well. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Septemer 1st dawned bright and sunny, as though mocking Hermione. She was gloomy and sad, completely at odds with the cheeriness of the day. As Harry and Ron helped her load her trunks onto the train a familiar drawl drifted over the crowd towards them. 

“I heard about your parent’s mudblood, too bad that you weren’t with them, hm?” Malfoy sneered at her as he passed. Ron and Harry started towards him, murder written in their tense shoulders. “Ah, ah, ah Potty, Weasle,” He smirked arrogantly. “No attacking head boy now, let’s see, 50 points from Gryffindor.” His gaze slid back over to Hermione and his smirk got wider. “Manners mudblood, another 50 points for not respecting your superiors.” 

Hermione shook with rage, “150 points TO Gryffindor for killing your bitch of an aunt, Malfoy, and 50 points from Slytherin for being an incomprehensible jackass. Get away from me you worthless ferret because I change you into one and keep you like that!” Malfoy turned bright red and whipped his wand out, but his curse was cut off as the train lurched forward as they departed from the station. The blond shot her a look that clearly told her that this wasn’t the end of it but he sulked away. 

“Blimey Hermione, that was brilliant,” Ron said in faint astonishment. 

“I’m so sick of his pureblood supremacy bullshit,” Hermione growled angrily as she stormed into a compartment and sat down. 

Harry shared a look with Ron, both looking a little terrified that sweet, rule abiding Hermione was no longer around. She’d been replaced with this force-to-be-reckoned with girl they didn’t know. 

The train ride was pleasant, the time passing quickly as the three of them chatted and ate their snacks. They arrived at the castle after dark, and immediately transferred from the train to a carriage. Anticipation trickled into her mind, and not entirely her own, but she had little time to dwell on why Snape would be anxious as the carriages arrived and she found herself following the rambunctious crowd into the great hall. 

Her eyes were drawn to the head table almost instantly, and felt a sense of comfort and safety wash over her at the familiar sight of the Professor’s there. Her gaze drifted to Professor Snape, and found him already looking at her. His eyes dark with emotions she couldn’t place, but she blinked and he looked away, whatever moment that was there broken. With a sigh she sat down next to Harry and across from Ron to listen to the sorting hat, and then Dumbledore’s speech. She tuned the majority of it out, only snapping back to herself when the noise level rose again as food appeared on the tables. It all looked delicious as usual, but she couldn’t bring herself to grab anything. Instead choosing to pick a few things to put on her plate, only to push them around. The familiar feeling of being watched caused her to look around, eyes locking on those of Professor Snape for the second time that night. 

“ _Eat your meal Granger,”_ Snape’s voice said causing Hermione to jump slightly. 

_I’m not hungry,”_ Hermione responded tonelessly as she turned back to her plate. 

_“You look like you’re wasting away, what have you been doing the last two week?”_

_“Oh, you know, burying my parents and dealing with an unwanted link with man who seems to have a stick of angriness shoved up his—“_

_“ENOUGH! I will not be disrespected by an insolent little—“_

_“Oh do shut up won’t you? You’re giving me a migraine.”_

Hermione turned her attention towards the conversation going on around her and ignored the heated glare being directed at her back. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Severus scowled down at the girl who had been a constant plague for the last two weeks and felt utter irritation again. Irritation was sitting right next to grudging shock, the fact that the twit had shocked him made him even more irritated. He watched as the three Gryffindor’s stood and left the hall, and he turned his attention back to Hermione to study her closely. Gone was the timid, shy girl who had occupied the same spot for the last 5 years. In her place was a young woman who radiated confidence, power, and knowledge of her abilities. ‘This is going to be an interesting year’, Severus sighed to himself.

Further down the table, Dumbledore and Minerva were taking part in their own observation. “I’m worried about her Albus, she’s lost weight and doesn’t look like she’s slept at all in the last month. When we went shopping, she showed no interest in anything, not even books!” Minerva whispered in a concerned voice. 

“I know dear, but until she asks for help there is nothing we can do. I will try to talk to Severus later, see if he has any ideas on how to fix the situation but I’m not hopeful.” The two turned to look at the dark haired man who was still glowering at the spot where Hermione had disappeared. ‘This is going to be an interesting year’, he thought to himself. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Hermione climbed into bed that night, and felt a wave of hate go through her followed by a vague feeling of queasiness she knew wasn’t hers. As she settled into bed and pulled up the covers she huffed out a breath. “This is going to be an interesting year,” She said to the room at large. 

 


	3. Summons

Hermione couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong as she laid in bed and tried to get to sleep. Flashes of emotions and vague senses of dread that made no sense to her kept whizzing through her mind, until it suddenly stopped completely at around 2 AM. No emotions, no impressions of anything came from her professor, and while that worried her, it wasn’t enough to keep her from drifting into an exhausted sleep. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

The next morning dawned bright, and far too soon in Hermione’s opinion as she, Harry, and Ron traipsed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. As they entered, a shove made Hermione stumble and fall to her knees. She looked up into the sneering face of Draco Malfoy and felt her already short temper snap. 

“Watch where you’re going mudblood whore,” Malfoy taunted as she stood shakily. 

“Malfoy, why don’t you do something useful and go die in a ditch somewhere,” She snarled back refusing to look at him so she could calm her temper. 

“What? Like you parents?” He smirked at her when she finally lifted her head to look at him. The battle again her anger was lost at the image of her parents dying that replayed in her mind at his conceited grin. 

WHAM! 

Malfoy was lifted off his feet and thrown away from Hermione as a sudden force slammed into him, forcing him further into the hall and causing everyone to quiet. The reaction was instantaneous, everyone started laughing at the Slytherin boy trying to pick himself off the ground. Hermione heard someone call her name, but the sound was far away, as though she was in a box, untouched by anything. All her attention was focused on Malfoy, who had regained his feet and had pulled his wand out to point at Hermione. 

“NO!” She yelled, pleased to see Malfoy step back and a look of fear flashing across his face. Movement beyond his shoulder caused her eyes to move from his pale face and directly into the black eyes of Professor Snape. The fight or flight instinct left her, her driving anger deserting her as she continued to stare at her Professor, only returning her attention to Malfoy when he snarled out, “Wait till my father hears about this Mudblood.” 

Hermione raised an unimpressed eyebrow, “Oh goody, I’d love to kill another one of your pathetic family members you worthless snake.” A gasp went around the hall as Malfoy turned red. 

“Enough!” Yelled Dumbledore, causing the students to jump slightly as the booming voice echoed around the hall. “Everyone sit down, NOW!” He roared as both Malfoy and Hermione hesitated. With a last dirty look in Malfoy’s direction Hermione sat down with the boys on either side of her and watched as they loaded their plates. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Severus had just started to enjoy his coffee when he saw Miss Granger hit her knees and his godson behind her. Grudging respect filled him as she stood up for herself, but it turned to shock and dread when she used their combined power to throw him back. He almost groaned aloud when she taunted Draco about his father and closed his eyes briefly against the thoughts of his punishment after that got back to Lucius and the Dark Lord. Before he could intervene however, Dumbledore had moved passed him and towards the teens. Once everyone was seated and the noise level returned to normal, he turned his attention again to Miss Granger. She was sitting in between her friends, both of whom were talking at her and making gestures at the Slytherin table. Whatever was being said made the girl roll her eyes, his own eyes narrowed as he took in her empty plate. 

“ _Miss Granger, you’re still not eating.”_ He thought at the bushy haired girl, resisting the urge to smirk when he saw her jump slightly. 

“ _What do you want?”_

_“Manners Miss Granger, we need to speak. Preferably tonight.”_

_“Well, I don’t want to be anywhere near you, tonight or any other night. Go choke on something,”_ She replied dryly ignoring his attempts to speak to her. 

Snape’s temper snapped at her blatant disrespect, “MISS GRANGER!” He thundered across the Great Hall, heads swiveled between the two of them as though watching a tennis match. Hermione ignored the man as she made a show of buttering her bread carefully ignoring the man shaking in anger behind her. 

“Uhm, Hermione?” 

“Yes Harry?” She replied innocently. 

“Snape just yelled for you—are you going to answer him or--?” He rambled uncertainly, slightly unnerved by the grin on Hermione’s face. 

“Professor Snape, I am not a dog. If you would like to talk to me please refrain from yelling at me like a wayward animal!!” Hermione shouted back, and if Snape was angry before, he was incensed now. The entire Gryffindor table was looking at her like they’d just been hit in the face with a club. She settled back down on the bench and grabbed an apple, pretending not to notice her classmates look or the murderous fury written across Snape’s face. Her body was positively burning with the emotion the man was feeling and she had to fight the instinct to run far, far away. 

“Detention Miss Granger! Tonight, 7 PM! My office.” Snape barked. He was going to strangle her, wring her pretty little neck with his own two hands, and magic be damned. He scrutinized her as she got up from the table, without eating anything, and waited for her witless wonders to follow her. A flare of irritation swelled in him when the boy-wonder wrapped his arm around her. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Hermione glanced over her shoulder when she felt a wave of irritation go through her, and noticed that Snape was glaring in her direction. More specifically at Harry. She was unable to examine the reasoning any further as Ron drew her attention back to him as they headed towards the dungeon for potions. Further contemplations about feelings and the situation with Malfoy was pressed from her mind as Snape entered the classroom and started telling them what to do. 

“You will be brewing the Draft of Living Death today, instructions are on the board,” said instructions appeared with a sweep of his hand towards the board, “Begin.” 

The din rose as the students filed from their desks to the supply cupboard, and back again, all except Hermione, who was frozen in place breathing deeply. Snape’s presence as he walked by her had made her skin prickle in awareness, his nearness giving her a brief glimpse of his thoughts but also caused his smell to surround her. It was an intoxicating mixture of spice and sandalwood that made her want to wrap it around herself and sit in front of a fire. 

So lost in her thoughts was she that she failed to notice the man in question nearing her again, as he neared her thoughts drifted over him. An irrational feeling of jealousy swept through him at the direction of her thoughts, when Hermione’s eyes snapped towards him, he knew that she had felt his jealousy. His shields were thrown up with jarring force and his lips twisted into an automatic sneer. “Miss Granger, the tittle of being the Gryffindor know-it-all has apparently been lost on you if you are incapable of following simple instructions. 15 points from Gryffindor and see me after class.” 

Hermione glared at her professor but moved to retrieve her ingredients, letting loose a low mutter of swear words. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

The rest of the class passed without incident, thankfully, until the end when Hermione was turning in her potion. Just as she was reaching her hand out to put the vial with the others, a hand came out and slapped her arm causing her potion to drop to the floor and shatter. She whirled around to face a haughtily sneering Malfoy who simply said, “Oops,” before putting his own on the desk.  

Seething, Hermione marched back over to her table only to see that Harry had cleared everything away. Her fist clenched without conscious thought as a voice drawled from behind her, “A zero for today then Miss Granger, a pity that you seem to be failing so soon into the year.” She felt herself flush in embarrassment as angry tears welled in her eyes. 

“Class dismissed,” Professor Snape said loudly and his next sentence was almost drowned in the noise, “Stay behind.” 

The two of them were silent as her classmates hurried from the room, anxious to get to other classes and away from Snape. She watched disinterestedly as Snape walked behind them to shut the door, and attempted to leash her anger when he cast a silencing charm. 

“Would you like to explain your actions at breakfast,” He inquired softly once he had turned back to face her. Hermione kept her gaze on her nails and shrugged in response, she was rather close to telling him to go jump off a cliff without a wand but decided against it. Anger flared from him as he started towards her like a large cat stalking a helpless mouse. “Miss Granger, do you have a death wish?” He pressed again in a bored voice. 

Hermione cocked her head and finally raised her eyes to meet his, “Well sir, I have no family and Voldemort has seemingly grown some weird fetish with me lately, so I’d say a ‘death wish’ isn’t entirely needed in this situation.” Her brain sent off signals of warning as she felt his temper flare but she simply smirked. 

Severus clenched his teeth to tightly together he was worried he’d crack a tooth as he clenched his fists in an endeavor to not strangle the young woman in front of him. “Has it not occurred to you that there are two people affected by your brainless schemes?” 

“Do you have any other insults in your endless quota besides calling me ‘brainless’? Want to call me mudblood whore like Malfoy? Do you Slytherin’s go to Death Eater meetings and talk about all the ‘clever’ insults you say to muggle-borns? You guys are really lacking originality, I recommend a dictionary.” Hermione held her breath as the man started shaking and waited for the outburst to come. It was kind of comical, or it would have been if she had felt like laughing, the way he tried to hold on to his temper but judging by the way he stalked forward he was losing that particular conflict. His hand encircled her arm and dragged her against his chest, looking down at her with flashing eyes. 

“Do not use that word in my presence, ever. You have just provoked Lucius Malfoy’s son, whose father is one of the Dark Lord’s most faithful followers you twit.” He shook her roughly to emphasize his point. “Do you case so little about your life that you go around taunting Death Eater’s children?” His eyes stayed fixed on hers, and he noticed distantly that her eyes weren’t brown like he had originally thought, but more closely resembled hot amber with speckles of gold. They were framed by long lashes that were the same color as her hair. 

“I don’t particularly care if Lucius comes after me; or Voldemort for that matter. Have you seen what I can do? If you expect me to be a coward like yo—“ Her sentence was cut off as his temper snapped and he thrust her from him in anger. 

“Don’t you dare call me a coward!!” 

Then quit acting like one!!” She hurled back at him, letting his fury fuel her own, and losing the tight hold over their magic. “Why did you join Voldemort? What is so great about that bastard that makes anyone devote their lives to him? You are a coward,” She accused before she found herself suddenly thrown backwards away from him. A distant breaking of glass told her that she wasn’t alone in her unexpected flight. She was unsteady in regaining her feet and winced when she put pressure on her wrist. 

Severus felt himself fly through the air and put his arms up just in time to protect his head from the falling glass jars as he crashed into the shelves that held them. He felt mildly satisfied as he watched the girl stand on unsteady legs as he stood. “You would do better to remember that our powers are linked foolish child, they are joined as one. What you experience, I feel, what I experience will affect you. You don’t think things through do you? That very rashness is what got your parents killed and almost killed—“ SLAP! Snape’s head whipped to the side as Hermione’s hand struck his cheek with such force that he tasted blood in his mouth. His head turned slowly to look at her, but anymore harsh words died in his throat at the sight of her in front of him. Tears swam in hatred filled eyes as she stared up at him from a pale face. She looked more beautiful and more fierce than he had ever seen her. 

“How dare you? Don’t you dare blame their deaths on me; that rests solely with you and your manic Lord. Voldemort ordered the attack that caused their deaths, and you obeyed. You disgust me; you aren’t worth the air you use to keep yourself alive. Stay away from me Severus Snape, or Merlin help me I will kill us both.” 

Severus noticed she was trembling with so much rage that as she turned and ran from the room, the door flung itself open, and the sound of chaos followed her. He watched her go and felt his stomach clench at the heartache that was tearing through him from the girl now sprinting from him. Her words echoed in his mind like a broken stereo and he stumbled into a nearby chair sinking in it and putting his hands over his face. She was right of course, just as the first woman he had loved was right, his stomach and head throbbed as they were filled with the mixed emotions washing over him. When his skin bristled with acknowledgement of another presence, he lifted his head slowly, hoping to see her standing there and tried not to feel disappointed when silver hair and blue eyes met his gaze. 

Severus sucked in a deep breath and said in an emotion rough voice, “What can I do for you Albus?” 

“I just passed a distraught Miss Granger, who was running through the castle in such a rage that things were literally leaping out of her way. What has happened?” Albus asked gently, though he was already slipping into the wizard’s mind. He skimmed over the memory himself and felt his heart ache in sympathy for both student and teacher. He reached his hand out and rested it on the dark haired man’s shoulder, “She didn’t mean that Severus, any more than you meant what you said. You must go find her Severus, you are the only one that can get close enough.” His voice was soft, coaxing like he was talking to a wild animal. Severus nodded absentmindedly as he walked out of the classroom, leaving a saddened Albus behind him. A tabby cat wound its way around his ankles causing him to glance down, “They both have no idea how much they care for each other, and if they carry on like this they’ll kill each other before they figure it out.” A purr was the only reply he received as he reached down to stroke his fingers along the cat’s back, smiling softly when her back arched under skillful fingers. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Hermione ran without any real sense of direction, she just knew she wanted to get as far away from that man as possible before her fight to keep her tears unshed was lost. Fresh, afternoon air hit her face, and she filled her lungs with it before she sprinted across the lawn towards the forest. Her feet didn’t stop until reached the familiar tree standing tall and still, at which point she sat down in the shadow of its trunk and let her tears fall. How stupid she had been, how foolish her thinking had been when she considered Snape changing. Guilt wound its way around her heart making her throat tighten with emotion. It was her fault of course, he had been entirely correct. Her parents deaths had been a result of her friendship with Harry and her foolish attempt to fit in with this world. To be better than the purebloods who scoffed at her place. Her rashness, her desire to be better, and her drive to prove herself what the reason her parents died. She pulled her wand out and studied it through blurry vision, it felt as though she were looking at a stranger wand rather than the one she’d owned since age 11. With the link between Snape and herself, it wasn’t needed, her magic was readily able to be utilized without it. She gripped it between her two hands, thumbs pressing up to test the flexibility. She imagined herself snapping it. Poised as she was to snap it, she found herself unable to do so, and another attempt was stopped when the hairs on her neck raised in awareness to someone’s manifestation. 

Severus tuned into Hermione’s feelings and the vague imprint of her thoughts in order to find her location. He sighed out a breath of relief at discovering she was near the lake, but his footsteps increased when he caught wind of her opinions on snapping her wand. 

“Miss Granger,” He called softly as he got closer, stepping heavily so that he wouldn’t startle her. 

Relief flooded through Hermione so strongly that she sagged for a moment, all the tension gone, and her magic smoothing back out from where it had risen, ready to answer her needs. Then the memories of the last few hours came rushing back and she tensed again. “Go away professor, I do not want you here.” 

Severus sighed, but ignored her words as he walked closer. “I should not have said the things I did, Miss Granger, it was wrong of me.” He said, coming to a stop just out of arms reach. 

Hermione stilled at her words, surprised that he had apologized so readily. Another sigh exhaled as Snape crouched down and Hermione clamped her jaw together when he commented, “Yes, I did apologize. I know how to do it; most people just don’t deserve it.” 

“Must you constantly read my emotions? Just because I have this—this—link, doesn’t mean I want it.”

Severus felt a smirk cross his face at her response; obviously she wasn’t going to make this easy. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her up to face him. “Miss Granger, I am sorry. Nothing that has happened is your fault.” 

Hermione looked at him, searched his face for any sign of insincerity before she took a deep breath. “You’re not worthless Professor, I shouldn’t have let my anger control my words but you make me so—so—“ She paused, searching for an appropriate word. 

“Peeved?” He offered. 

“Yes, but it’s more than that. At times I want to kill you, and at others I want to ki—Professor—what’s wrong?” Hermione asked, her eyes following his hand where it had reached to grasp his arm. 

Snape glanced at her, and the pulled something from the pockets of his robes. “Miss Granger, return to the castle and inform Professor Dumbledore that I have been summoned.” He enlarged the items to reveal his Death Eaters robed and a silvery mask. Hermione stared at him as he pulled the robe on and slipped the mask down to cover his face. Gone was the snarky, Professor she had come to know, in his place was a cold, steely, mask of a stranger. It should have frightened her, made her run in the other direction, yet she found herself rooted to the ground. Snape seemed to sense her hesitation and his head lifted from where he was fastening the robes around himself. 

“Go Miss Granger, run.” He urged, waiting until she was close to the castle before striding for the front gates. The last thing he felt before he disappeared was worry and concern, then nothing. 

XxxXXxxXXxxXXxxX

Severus entered the Manor, immediately knowing that this was not going to be a good night by the sense of trepidation that filled him with every step he took towards the Dark Lord. Upon entering the library, he noticed that all of the death eaters were there, not just the inner circle like normal, but everyone. Severus stepped forward into the room and knelt at Voldemort’s feet with a quiet, “My Lord” before standing once again. 

“Ah, Severus, the most interesting story has reached my ears; do you know what that is?” Voldemort hissed at him. 

“No, my Lord,” Severus replied trying to remain impassive; he felt the strange urge to shift his feet but knew that it would be seen as nervousness, as a weakness. 

Malfoy has informed be that his son has been having trouble with a certain mudblood,” Severus heard the underlying threat in his words but his eyes remained locked on Voldemort’s. 

“Malfor’s son was purposely baiting the girl, she retaliated by showing him she wasn’t going to be his punching bag, my Lord. Perhaps, it is Draco’s ego that is hurt more than his body because he couldn’t defend himself against a mere mudblood.” Voldemort stare at him, obviously contemplating Severus’ words, while he saw Lucius glower at him from the corner of his eye. 

“Draco, come forward,” Voldemort hissed, the young boy in stepped forward and stiffened as the Dark Lord shoved his way into his mind. Easily picking through the memories until he came to the one he sought. The tall figure and the pale boy were both stock still as the Dark Lord watched the memories, an obvious sort of delight flickering across his face. “It would seem Lucius, that your son cannot handle a simple mudblood. The young woman is a powerful witch, if only her blood wasn’t so—unsavory.” Severus felt a fresh wave of horror at the calculating look on his master’s face. “Severus, this woman would do well on our side. Silence!” Hissed Voldemort as his followers started muttering around him at those words. “The next time I summon you, you will bring her; willingly or not. Her power and mind may yet prove worth something despite her lacking bloodline.” 

Severus felt himself nod, but in truth he was experiencing a sensation not unlike drowning, “Yes my Lord.” 

“Until then the mudblood is not to be touched, by anyone. Those brave enough to disobey me will find themselves in a very dangerous situation.” He swept from the room in a clear sign of dismissal, leaving shocked and incredulous members behind him. Severus left quickly, almost running to the apparition point when a wave of fear hit him so strongly his legs nearly buckled. As soon as the appeared in front of the Hogwarts gates, he was sprinting towards the school, not slowing until he was standing outside Dumbledore’s office. He didn’t expect to see Miss Granger sitting in an armchair fast asleep. The headmaster was surveying him over the top of his glasses. 

“She came here to inform me that you had left, and then became frightened when your emotions started trickling through the link. What is going on?” Albus asked gravely. 

“He thinks her mind and power could benefit him, because of Malfoy’s memories of this morning, but he doesn’t realize that her power is shared.” Severus explained absentmindedly as he regarded the girl. 

“I thought as much after their little spat this morning. There is no danger?” 

“There is always danger Albus, where the Dark Lord is involved but I sense no intent to kill her. Yet.” 

Dumbledore sighed and nodded,” Very well. She must comply and go with you. I will explain it to her once she awake but for now,” He turned to the sleeping phoenix on his perched and quietly called. “Fawkes, to her bed if you could?” The bird awoke and let out a chirping reply before lifting off; he came to a rest gently on Hermione’s knee. With a small chirp and a flash of light, the two were gone. 

Severus bid the headmaster goodnight and left the office, failing to see Dumbledore place his wand to his temple and withdraw a memory before placing it in his pensieve. 

 

 


	4. The Snakes Lair

Chapter 4: The Snakes Lair  
A/N: I know that there are grammar/spelling mistakes and I can't correct them without deleting the chapter to redo it. Please be patient with me, thought English is my first language some mistakes will slip through the cracks. Thank you.

Hermione felt like she was being squeezed through a tunnel and then she felt solid ground under her feet. As she stepped back from Snape she noticed that he had his mask on again, making him very much like the enemies she would be facing. He was blocking all emotions and thought from her again as they walked towards the Manor. It was a beautiful Saturday morning but walking towards the place where Voldemort stood made it feel like it should be a rainy night. 'Well at least I'll be in a room full of people capable of killing me without pain' she thought to herself. She walked a few steps behind Professor Snape and looked at him as he walked. He looked like a frightening God as he swept up the stairs, he was silent and the only skin she could see was his hands which were clenched at his side. 'He is kind of beautiful when he isn't cutting scathing remarks at me.'

Snape could hear her thoughts and sense her shifting feelings beside him, her thoughts made him rolls his eyes while her feelings concerned him. He could sense no fear or anger from her only determination and courage. 'Great' he thought 'she doesn't even have the sense to be afraid.' They entered the house and began towards the library, entering into the room and seeing a number of black robes. He sensed for her feelings again and was shocked to feel no fear.

Hermione looked around the room they were in and saw a lot of people were standing in a circle with a figure standing at the head of the room. 'Tom Riddle' she thought as she gazed at the snake-like man. 'He looks like a skeleton'. She stood next to Snape and notice the people standing next to her had given her some room, 'good. Now I don't have to worry about being touched.'

Voldemort watched as Snape and the young girl walked into the library, he was interested to see her look curious rather than terrified. He waited until the rest of the group had assembled before calling everyone's attention to him.

"Assss you can ssee we have a guest." He said eyes on the woman standing next to Severus.

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted, not realizing that she had done it out loud. Voldemort looked at her and said, "Do you think that is funny mudblood?"

Hermione looked at him without fear and answered loudly, "That's a little hypocritical Tom, considering you're a half blood." She heard the people around her tense and stiffen but she continued, "I do find it funny that you called me a 'guest'. Ordering someone to drag someone somewhere willingly or unwillingly hardly gives them the title of 'guest'." She met his gaze as he obviously got upset at her words. Voldemort drew his wand and said, "crucio" waiting for the girl to writhe on the floor. What he saw instead made him pause.

Hermione jumped as the curse flew towards her but then smirked as it veered off course before it connected with her chest. She felt Snape's shock and saw him look at her but she was focused on the wizard in front of her.

"Severusss what isss thisss?" Voldemort asked angrily as the man standing next to the girl. She had just deflected an unforgiveable curse and was smirking at him. 'How dare she!' he thought.

"I have no idea my lord; I swear to you I have done nothing." Severus responded feeling worried, but amazed at the young girl next to him.

"Tell me girl," Voldemort hissed at Hermione, "how did you deflect that curse?"

Hermione looked at him curiously and decided to have a bit of fun, "Have you thought that maybe your power just sucks?" As she finished this sentence she felt the wizards near her move farther from her. 'What a bunch of cowards, honestly,' she thought rolling her eyes. She stared straight into his eyes and felt him trying to view her thoughts. 'Hm, not today Tom, I don't feel like sharing' she thought and watched the snake-like man grow in anger.

"Severuss! You have taught her Occlumency?" Voldemort rounded on him and raised his wand prepared to cast the Cruciatus curse again. He looked shocked as the girl next to him stepped in front of the older wizard, drawing his gaze back to hers.

Hermione saw his intent before he uttered the curse and stepped in front of Snape. "Actually Voldemort, I learned it myself, just in case someone decided to attempt shoving themselves into my mind." Snape looked down and the girl standing in front of him feeling his anger spike. 'She knows Occlumency and she still lets me feel her?' he was very confused and very close to suffocating the girl with his bare hands. Hermione watched as the man in front of her became furious and tried again to curse her; but as before the curse veered away from its target before it could connect.

"How many times are you going to attempt to curse me before you give up?" Hermione asked starting to feel drained and tired. "Clearly it's not going to work." She sneered doing a very good imitation of the wizard she was standing in front of.

Voldemort suddenly began to make a weird hissing sound and Hermione realized that he was laughing. 'What a weirdo' she thought. "This is very interesting Severusss, very interesting indeed." 'I want her on my side' he thought to himself. 'She is the perfect asset'. "Miss Granger, I would like you to join my followers." He started but was taken aback as the woman started laughing hysterically.

Hermione was laughing so hard her sides hurt, she tried to catch her breath and stop laughing. "Are you shitting me?" She asked. "You want me to join you? You think I'm just going to follow you? I always knew you were addled Tom, but you are crazy." She chuckled to herself at the hilarity of the situation.

"You will join me, mudblood." Voldemort hissed at her.

"Again with the hypocritical names? Really now, it's getting old." Hermione said, she felt herself wanting to pass out and started feeling fear for the first time. 'Crap,' she thought. 'I've gotta get out of here.'

"I will force you to join me girl." He hissed to her.

"Oh? How is that? You killed my only family so there's not leverage there. What are you going to? Kidnap me and hold me hostage? Then you definitely won't have my help." Hermione felt herself getting irritated and angry.

"I will kill the other person you care about." He said. She hadn't realized what she had proven by stepping in front of the man behind her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and remarked, "Since you tried and failed when he was a baby I think I'm safe."

His eyes flashed dangerously at the mention of his nemeses, but he replied, "No not him girl."

Confusion crossed through their link an instant before Snape realized who his master was talking about. 'Please don't rise to his bait Miss Granger. Our lives are both over if you do.' He thought through her connection but wasn't able to tell if she'd received the message.

Hermione heard a voice in her head warning her against rising to the bait but ignored it, curiosity winning over common sense. "Who might that be Voldemort?" She felt Snape's rage at her behind her and felt more fear streak through her body.

"You stepped in front of Severus, why?" Voldemort asked looking like a cat with a bowl of cream. 'Foolish child' he thought to himself.

Hermione felt her stomach drop to her feet as she realized that her innocent maneuver in front of Severus did not go unnoticed. 'He knows.' She thought to himself.

Snape sharply looked at her as her thought echoed through their connection. 'He knows what Miss Granger?' He watched as Hermione bowed her head in what looked like shame until she suddenly collapsed onto the floor unconscious.

Severus watched as the girl collapsed to the floor and did nothing to catch her, keeping his eyes on his master. 'Please let me take her home' he thought desperately.

Voldemort looked taken aback as the girl crumpled to the ground, he looked around to see if any of his followers had cursed the girl but none had moved. 'Interesting' he thought to himself. "Severusss, take her back to Hogwarts. She's useless to me unconscious but sway her towards our side. She has immense power." He dismissed his followers and watched as the man bent to pick up the girl. 'He has no idea,' he thought to himself watching as the man cradled the girl in his arms.

Severus picked Hermione up and felt just how light she was, 'she has got to start eating more, he thought to himself as he prepared to disapparate. He held the girl in his arms closer and an instant later he was back in Dumbledore's office. "Headmaster, she has to be taken to the hospital wing. I will explain what happened on the way," Severus said as he walked out of the office. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and realized as Dumbledore reached towards his face that he still had his mask and robes on. 'Oh, that could've been bad, ' he thought to himself nod gratefully at Dumbledore and proceeding down the hall. He saw Harry and Ron run up to him and cursed under his breath when they saw Hermione.

"What have you done to her Snape!" Ron accused as he saw a pale, unconscious Hermione in the Potion Masters arms.

"She collapse Mr. Weasley by no fault of mine, go get her bag and bring it to the Hospital Wing. Immediately!" He hissed at them, watching as they took off towards Gryffindor tower.

"You know something, Severus?" Dumbledore asked from behind him.

Severus gave a curt nod and answered, "She knew occlumnecy, enough to keep the Dark Lord out. She deflected the cruciotis curse Albus! I don't know anyone that can do that. The stupid girl stepped in front of me as he tried to curse me as well. The last thought that went through her head as she collapsed was 'he knows'. I cannot wait till she wakes up because I'm going to strangle her with my bare hands." Severus growled.

Albus chuckled as he watched the man in front of him carrying the girl into the infirmary. "Poppy!" he called to the nurse. "We need your services." The nurse bustled towards them and saw Hermione lying in Severus' arms.

"Why does she always seem to be unconscious around you Severus?" She asked as she motioned for him to lay her on a bed nearby. She cast a diagnostic spell and was shocked to see it actually hit the girl. "Her magic is almost completely depleted; she has very little energy left. Other than that thought she is healthy, a little unnourished perhaps but she'll be fine after a couple hours sleep." She turned and strode back up the ward towards her medicine cabinets.

The doors swung open to reveal Harry panting and out of breath carrying Hermione's bag in his hand. He thrust it into Snapes hands then doubled over and tried to catch his breath. Snape took the bag from him and started pulling out books. 'I knew it!' He thought furiously.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore asked as he noticed the man's scowl deepen.

Severus threw a few books onto the bed next to Hermione's and snapped, "She's been researching this! She taught herself occlumency and also taught herself how to control her magic rather than using both of ours freely. She used what she thought was her power but didn't realize that she has more power than she thought. No wonder she's depleted, she's learned how to tune me out of her thoughts and feelings." Snape didn't know why he was angry but he was suddenly shaking with suppressed rage. "I'm going to kill her Albus. She shouldn't have been –"

"Did you expect her to do anything different?" Albus asked the man in an amused voice. "Miss Granger has a thirst for knowledge that rivals all else. Did you really expect her to refrain from learning and mastering all that she could about your condition?" Albus chuckled as he saw the man scowl and sweep from the wing, slamming the door behind him. He looked back down at the sleeping girl on the bed and whispered, 'child, if you knew how much he cared for you,' then he turned and followed the raven haired man out.

Hermione felt herself drifting back towards consciousness and realized that she was no longer at the Malfoy Manor. As she opened her eyes and looked around the Infirmary, she realized that her head felt like a bludger had bounced around inside it. Judging by the light streaming through the windows it was very early in the morning; she had just decided to lie back down and try to sleep when she heard footsteps and the doors opened. Looking up she saw Professor Snape walk into the infirmary, upon seeing her awake and walked for her. 'Uh-oh, he doesn't look happy." She thought.

"Really Miss Granger? Why would I ever be upset?" He growled sarcastically.

"I have no idea Professor Snape, why don't you enlighten me?" She said feeling uneasy.

Snape glared at her and threw down the books he'd taken from her bag, along with a journal she'd been keeping since the attack on her parents. "Can you explain to me what you are doing with these?" He asked pointing to the books.

She got out of bed angrily and pulled on a robe. "How dare you go through my bag? How dare you read my things? You may not appreciate privacy Professor, but I do." Her uneasiness forgotten in the face of her anger and his.

He stalked up to her and grabbed her upper arm, pulling her tight against his body. 'Wow,' she thought 'he's got a great body'. She noticed that his nostrils had flared and realized her thoughts must have slipped through the block over her mind.

"How dare you Miss Granger!" He roared. "There are two people affected by every decision you make you insolent child! Why did you step in front of me?"

Hermione instantly tried to think of excuses as to why she acted the way she had and tried one of them. "I couldn't watch you get tortured." As soon as it was out of her mouth she knew her mistake.

Snape felt her embarrassment through their connection and her thoughts of 'he knows' came back to him. "Before you passed out, you said he knows to yourself. What did the Dark Lord figure out, Miss Granger?"

"Uh, I don't know sir." She lied.

"I want the truth!" Snaped hissed to her.

Tears welled in her eyes and she looked at the floor before answering, "He figured out why I stepped in front of you."

"And why was that Miss Granger?" Snape shook her gently but as he looked her in the eye his answers were answered as memories, thoughts, and feelings barricaded his mind.

His own face flew at him as memories of the last 7 years replayed in his mind, bombarded with feelings and thoughts. He saw his own face appear through Hermione's eyes at her parents' house, and felt the overwhelming sense of relief and security that it brought. He saw himself disappear outside of the Hogwarts and felt her worry for him. He saw himself pacing in front of her teaching her potions class, felt the warmth and admiration spiral through her. He saw himself walking up Malfoy Manor and how safe she felt when she was held by him before disapparating. He saw her fear for him and her rush of protectiveness as he watched Voldemort raise his wand at himself, saw what she saw and felt what she felt as memories flew past. He felt her fear when Voldemort asked her the one question she wouldn't answer, and as she said an incantation he realized why she had collapsed. He shoved her away from him as he realized what she'd done for him and to herself.

"You stunned yourself?" He gasped out. "Why?" He asked her, noticing that she had tears of anger and sadness in her eyes. "WHY!" He roared when she didn't answer him.

"I don't know" she answered in a small voice, not understanding what he was asking about. 'Is he curious about my feelings or why I stunned myself?' She thought and stiffened as he sneered.

"How about you answer both Miss Granger?"

"No." She said her anger building and allowing her to become unafraid of him. "I may have to share my thoughts with you; I may have to share my memories, and all sorts of other things Severus Snape, but I absolutely refuse to answer that question." She shoved past him and ran from the infirmary, not stopping till she reached the safety of her room, where she promptly fell onto the bed and sobbed.

A/N: Dang it took me forever to post again. I'm sorry. Regular posts will be starting on Monday the 15th. :)


	5. Love that Binds

Chapter 6: Love that Binds  
A/N: Again, I apologize for the grammar/spelling mistakes; I'm trying to catch them but some of the slip past. I have also noticed that I've spelled names/places wrong, please remember I'm human and am writing this based on memory as well as using my imagination.

Also, if you don't like Snape/Hermione ship than this story is not for you. Thank you.

Snape watched her rush out of the hospital wing and did nothing to stop her; he was frozen in place with shock. When he regained his composure he headed for Dumbledore's office, not stopping until he got there and not knocking before he entered.

"You knew!" He roared at the man sitting behind his desk. "You knew how she felt and you still let her go on with this situation!" He started pacing in front of desk with indignation and anger radiating off him in waves, he felt Hermione's curiosity through their link at the emotions but he quickly shut her out.

"Yes my dear boy, I knew. I knew how she felt when it became apparent of the link between you two. Did you think that her magic would bind itself to anyone for any reason simply because it was there? You are more intelligent than that Severus. You know that magic binds to another person only by great feelings of love or protectiveness. You have been so convinced you aren't worth loving that you've let it cloud your basic knowledge of magic." Dumbledore watched as the man before him became angry, then indignant, and the defeated as he slumped in a chair.

"I knew that's what it took but Albus she's a child. I could be her father and I'm a Death Eater. I've done things that make me worthless and as bad as Voldemort." Severus put his face in his hands and jumped when he heard Albus slam his hands on the desk.

"You are not worthless Severus Snape and you certainly are nothing like Voldemort." Dumbledore looked at the man before him with no twinkle in his eye. "You are a good man Severus and deserve to be happy, do not lock yourself away because of a mistake you made at 18."

"I will never love any other woman besides Lily Evans, Albus. Never." Snape got up and slammed out of the office leaving a mildly amused Dumbledore behind.

"You already do my boy, you already do."

Hermione woke up and looked at her watch, she groaned when she realized it was after 9 and if she wanted breakfast she would have to run. Pulling on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she quickly pulled her hair into a pony tail and tore out of the room. She stopped running just before entering the great hall and searched for Harry and Ron, once she found them she started towards them.

"Hermione, we thought you were going to miss breakfast." Harry said passing Hermione some pumpkin juice.

"Sorry guys, I was really tired after my detention last night." Hermione felt eyes on her but ignored them, locking down all her thoughts and feelings.

"What'd Snape make you do?" Ron asked through a mouthful of eggs.

"The usual," she said hoping to pacify them, "Who won yesterday?" She smiled as they immediately forgot about Snape and talked about the match.

As she bit into her pancakes she felt eyes on her but was pointedly ignoring the owner.

Snape had been watching the great hall to see if she had entered yet and breathed a sigh of relief as she did. He watched her walk over to the boys and listened to their monolog before she noticed his gaze and blocked him out. 'She's still angry' he thought. He went back to his coffee but felt his eyes pull to her repeatedly. After a few minutes he decided to try and coax her into a conversation.

"Miss Granger." It was not a question to be ignored, it was a demand.

She rolled her eyes as he heard him speak through his connection.

"Go away professor, I do not want to speak to you." She felt satisfied as she felt his irritation at her answer.

"You are behaving very childishly, Miss Granger."

"Well SIR, I had a wonderful teacher who taught me everything he knew on how to behave like a child." She threw back up her blocks but not before he felt her smugness at the pain she felt coming from him.

'Yeah, she feels for me' he thought bitterly 'she hates me.' Even as he thought this he knew it was a lie, her magic wouldn't have bound itself to his without a strong feeling of love. He watched as the three finished their breakfast and walked out of the great hall.

"What do you want to do?" asked Ron pulling Hermione's attention away from the dark haired man in the hall behind them.

"Let's go for a walk around the grounds and maybe see Hagrid." She suggested, wanting to get out of the castle and away from Snape.

The boys agreed and they headed out of the doors towards Hagrid's huts. They spent the rest of the day there and left before dinner to go to eat in the great hall. They had stomached some of Hagrid's rock cakes for lunch, not wanting to go back to the castle, but they couldn't stomach them for dinner as well. As they entered the hall, Hermione looked up to the head table and noticed that Snape was gone. 'He must've been summoned' she thought and immediately felt worried regardless of her anger towards the man.

Dumbledore noticed the girl walk into the hall with her friends and watched as she looked up to where Severus should sit. When she noticed that he wasn't there her brow furrowed and her worry was clearly etched on her face. Dumbledore shook his head and wondered how two people could be so intelligent and yet so stupid at the same time.

When dinner was over Hermione left the hall walking towards the common room but she didn't feel very much like spending the whole night there. As she watched Harry and Ron play chess she tuned into Snapes' feelings and felt fear as the most prominent emotion. His thoughts weren't clear as the bounced around between 'waste of time' and 'stupid chit'. At a sharp flash of pain shot through her she retreated out of their link to focus on the game again. Sometime around midnight she felt the dizzy feeling she had felt at the beginning of the year but now knew it was Snape disapparating. She hurried to her room and looked out the window to see a black figure moving towards the castle as if sensing her gaze the person looked up. She gasped and jumped back as she heard Severus' voice in her head, "go to sleep Miss Granger before I suffocate on the concern you're shoving onto me." His voice sounded tired but his cutting remark hurt her. "I wasn't concerned about you sir, I was worried that Hogwarts was under attack by Voldemort's little dogs." She immediately regretted this statement as his hurt flooded through the connection before they both blocked each other out. As she got ready for bed her thoughts were on the man who was now floors below, unaware that his thoughts were on her as well.

Hermione woke the next morning and felt a sense of foreboding in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't place. It was Monday and that meant Potions in the morning then Defense Against the Dark Arts, everyone had been pleased to see Professor Lupin return to teach DADA. 'Well almost everyone' Hermione thought as they walked down to the Great Hall. Professor Snape had been trying to get the job since before she had start at Hogwarts and probably had been for many years. Walking into the Great Hall she realized that she hadn't felt anything from Snape, no feelings or thoughts since the night before when she had commented on his position with Voldemort. She looked for him and saw that he was indeed there but guessed he must have her blocked completely out.

She felt upset at this but turned her thoughts toward the day ahead of her. Harry sat down on one side and Ron on the other; both started piling food on their plates.

"You guys act like you've never eaten before." She said in amazement as they shoveled food into their mouths.

"We're growing boys Hermione; we need a lot of food." Ron said grabbing more sausages.

Harry grinned at her and nudged her gently with his body, "I am stocking up in case I get sent back to the Dursley's."

She shook her head and leaned against him before replying, "I doubt Mrs. Weasley would let that happen Harry. She loves you as much as she loves son." They continued to banter back and forth not noticing the dark eyes watching them with anger.

Snape watched as Hermione leaned into Harry's body and felt a wave of something go through him. 'I am not jealous' he thought to himself 'she is just a child.' He stabbed a piece of egg viciously and ignored the blue eyed man sitting a few seats down from him.

Dumbledore looked at Hermione talk animatedly with her friends and then at Severus who was glaring at his plate as though the food had done him a great insult. He shook his head at the two orphan's that he had grown to consider his children. 'Father's sometimes step in and intervene with their children's lives don't they?' he thought to himself. He smiled widely and if anyone had looked they would've notice a mischievous twinkle in the old man's eyes.

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione rose and began to file with the other students out of the great hall she felt something grab her foot and trip her. Falling forward a strong pair of arms caught her and pulled her up, looking up she found herself staring into the dark eyes of Professor Snape. As they locked eyes the blocks the two had up against each other broke away and they were each flooded with the others feelings. Hermione gasped as she felt concern and something she couldn't name flowing from Snape to her, Severus almost stumbled back as her love and protectiveness flooded his senses.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry's voice broke the trance between the two and they jerked apart instantly putting their shields back up.

"Perhaps you should tie your shoes Miss Granger, that is, if you know how." Snape sneered at the girl that had just been in his arms.

Hermione felt herself bristle at his words and before she could stop herself she threw back at him, "Perhaps you should learn some manners Snape, or didn't your 'friend' include that in the meetings?" She put extra emphasis on the word 'friend' and judging back his sudden intake of breath, he had caught her meaning.

"At least I don't run from the things that are challenging Miss Granger." He retorted not realizing he was breathing hard.

"Oh no Professor, you merely tuck your tail between your legs and decide to be an unfeeling prick." She snapped back at him not noticing the people that had gathered in a circle around them. She saw Ron and Harry staring at her with mixtures of amazement and shock trying to get her attention.

"I'm not an unfeeling prick Miss Granger; I just haven't found anyone worth caring about." As soon as he said this he wanted to take it back as the hurt he caused her both showed on her face and flooded into him.

Hermione felt tears sting her eyes and she looked up at him, "Duly noted Professor."

It was clear from the way her voice was shaking that she was close to tears but he couldn't do anything surrounded by students; so he watched as she ran towards Harry and put her face in his chest. The boys threw murderous looks at him and turned to begin the walk towards the dungeons for their first class of the day. Snape watched them and followed a few minutes later, coming up behind them to open his classroom door. "IN!" He yelled as he held the door open for the students.

Hermione sniffled into silence as she listened to Snape lecture the class and tried to keep from bursting into tears. "I haven't found anyone worth caring about." 'Of course he hasn't Hermione' she thought to herself bitterly, 'just because you feel for him doesn't mean he cares.' She kept her head down throughout his lecture and didn't raise her hand to answer his questions moving only when it was time to gather the ingredients she would need for the potion.

"Trouble in paradise Granger?" Malfoy said from behind her pretending to get his ingredients.

"Go to hell Malfoy." She said keeping her voice low.

"You know if you ever get sick of fucking our Professor for a good grade, my bed is open." Malfoy said. He had turned around to walk back to his desk so he didn't notice the wand that Hermione had pulled out.

Hermione saw red as she looked at Malfoy walking away, "sectumsempra' she whispered angrily and then gasped as she saw gashes appear all over the boy's body. 'What did I do?' she thought frantically.

Snape saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see Hermione with her wand out and Draco Malfoy lying on the floor bleeding from gashes. He rushed over and shoved the girl back to get closer to the boy; he began to chant a healing spell. Hermione watched him in horrified fascination as she watched the man chant in a low voice knitting the body before him back together. 'Where did that spell come from?' she thought looking down at her wand. She stood there as Professor Snape healed Malfoy then stood and picked him up in his arms.

"Class dismissed! Miss Granger, you will come with me to the Hospital wing and then you are going to serve detention. You can explain to Professor Lupin why you missed his class. 150 points from Gryffindor." Severus said not looking at the girl behind him. He started towards the hospital wing trying to ignore the emotions that were being thrown at him by the terrified person behind him. 'How did she know about my spell?' he thought to himself feeling angry. He told Hermione to stay outside while he went in to talk to Madame Pomfrey and was surprised she was still there when he came back out. "Follow me, Miss Granger."

Hermione flinched at his sharp tone and trailed after him as they headed back the way they came; when she noticed they weren't heading towards the dungeons she got worried.

"Where are we going Professor?" She asked in a timid voice but got no reply from the man in front of her. She realized were they were going only seconds before the door appeared out of the wall and Snape held the door open.

"In." Snape said and watched as she stepped inside the room and followed her, slamming the door.

Hermione flinched as Snape slammed the door behind him but was focused on the room in front of her. It looked a lot like Professor Dumbledore's study with a few noticeable differences. She waited for Snape to speak while she walked over to a book shelf to look at the books.

"Where did you learn that spell Miss Granger?" Snape asked in a quietly dangerous voice. He was

"I... I don't know sir. I don't remember reading it anywhere." She answered honestly turning to look at him.

"So you don't know what the spell was and you didn't know what it would do?" He asked her.

"No sir."

"Then how did you cast it?"

"I wanted to shut Malfoy up and I pointed my wand at him, that's when the spell shot out of it." She looked up at him and realized that it was the first time she had really seen him in a few days.

"That spell, Miss Granger, was one that I created when I was a student here." He said noticing that she was looking at him oddly. He let his block around himself down and could hear her thoughts again.

Hermione was shocked to hear that he had created the spell. 'That takes extreme power and knowledge.' She thought not realizing he could hear her again.

"I am a powerful wizard Miss Granger."

"I know that sir." She snapped at him but didn't put her blocks back up; instead she turned from him and started looking through the books again.

"Why were you leaning against Mr. Potter at breakfast?" He was curious for her answer.

She mentally sighed and then said, "He's a friend, one that I can turn to when I am in trouble or feeling in need of human contact."

"You two are not dating then?"

She snorted in her head and out loud, "No, Harry is in love with Ginny.

"What about Mr. Weasley?" He kept his voice even as he asked about this one.

Hermione turned to look at him again and narrowed her eyes, "Ron is dating Lavender Brown, sir. Why are you asking me Professor?" She watched him closely for facial cues and was surprised when she felt his embarrassment.

"No reason Miss Granger. Curiosity only." Snape said hoping that she believed him.

"Are you jealous Professor? Of two boys my own age?" She tested and was satisfied to feel his panic. 'Yep, definitely jealous' she thought.

"Do not assume you know me, Miss Granger."

"Oh but professor, there is not much you can hide from me." She walked closer to him.

"You know nothing!"

"What are you so afraid of Severus?" He glared at her for her use of his first name but she didn't back down.

"Is it because of her? Is that why you won't let anyone close to you? Are you too afraid of letting anyone close?" He walked forward and backed her against the bookcase grabbing her arms to hold her in place.

"You know nothing!" He hissed at her.

Snape stared down at her and suddenly realized how close they were. She was pressed against the bookcase by his hands and body. She looked up at his with her amber eyes and he noticed that she had freckles across the bridge of her nose he hadn't noticed before. She smelled like vanilla and jasmine, he noticed that she had curls that surrounded her face softly. 'Gods she is beautiful' he thought to himself.

Hermione noticed Severus beginning to breathe harder and looked into his eyes; she felt his desire shoot through her joining her own in the pit of her stomach. She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek feeling the stubble where he had shaved that morning. He pressed his face into her hand and stared into her eyes, wondering how they had gotten there.

Snape felt the warmth of her palm against his face and resisted the urge to turn his face to kiss her palm. As if remembering where they were and who she was he quickly released her to step back.

Seeing and feeling his retreat she smirked and said, "Just as I said, you're scared of anyone getting close to you. No wonder you're so cranky, you probably haven't gotten laid in a decade or more." As soon as these words left her mouth she found herself once again pressed up against the bookcase with Severus' lips on hers. It wasn't a gentle kiss; it was full of passion and sexual frustration. She tipped her head back and ran her tongue across his lower lip then sucked in a breath as she felt him open his mouth. His tongue darted forward to wrestle with hers as his hands went to her waist and pulled her flush up against his body.

Snape felt her hand come up and grab the back of his neck pulling her chest up against his. He moaned and reached down to pick her up not breaking the embrace; he carried her to a table next to them and set her on the surface. He instantly pulled back and tugged her hair to give him freer access to her mouth. She pulled his hips against hers and felt that he was enjoying the kiss more than she first realized. She felt a pool of moisture at her thighs and moaned into his mouth wanting more. As she pulled back to unbutton his robes, his hands came down to pull her shirt over her head.

Snape was shocked when he pulled off her shirt to see that 'Miss Granger' had grown into very much a woman. Her breasts were plump and large, her nipples brown and puckered from desire. He flicked his finger and her bra fell from her shoulders releasing her breasts for his perusal. He lowered his head and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently feeling her arch against his mouth.

Hermione grasped his head to hold him against her chest and was amazed at the feel of his hair. It wasn't greasy as she thought; it was silky and felt like water around her fingers. She gave a little tug against his hair to pull him back and when he looked up at her she pulled his mouth back to hers. She reached for his belt and accidentally rubbed against his rampant erection. It was like a switch had been flipped; he gasped and reached up her skirt to pull her underwear down.

Severus could smell her arousal as soon as he pulled her underwear away from her body, the throbbing of his penis became almost painful. He felt her undo him belt and push his pants down over his erection and hissed as the cold air met the hot head of his manhood. He looked at her again then grasped her hips and pulled her forward; letting the head of his penis rest on her opening. "Hermione." He said through their connection questioning her certainness. Hermione nodded at him as she felt his hardness press against her softness and gasped as she felt him flex his hips. He flexed his hips forward then back giving her tight hole a chance to adjust to him. Once she had relaxed enough and her wetness had spread along his head he plunged into her gasping as he felt her hymen rip. 'She was a virgin' he thought a moment before thought became impossible.

Hermione winced as she felt him break her barrier, 'no going back' she thought to herself. She bit her lip as she felt pain shoot down her spine, tensing against the invasion. He held himself still until he felt her relax and then withdrew all the way before sliding back to the hilt. They both moaned as he hit her cervix, Hermione had never felt so full in her life. As he slid his hands under her hips and tilted them up to give him easier access he leaned down to kiss her again. He withdrew and plunged back into her again, he dug his fingers into her hips to keep them in place. Hermione began to feel out of control as he moved in and out of her with quick, deep strokes. She noticed his breathing was labored as their tongues warred and dared to bite his lip gently then pulled back to look into his eyes.

Severus put an arm around her lower back to anchor her hips as he began to stroke his hips faster, he reached down between them and found her clit. Rubbing his finger across it a few times he felt tense then cry out as she climaxed around him. Throwing his head back he pounded into her body until he felt himself getting close, quickly muttering a contraceptive spell, he was pushed over the edge when he felt her tighten around him again; yelling out as she joined him in his orgasm. He held her to him as his heart rate returned to normal, and as he did his senses began to catch up to him. He withdrew from her and stepped back pulling his pants up. 'What have I done' he thought. He was disgusted with himself.

Hermione was panting but when she looked at his face her breath caught in her throat. 'No. He can't push me away. Not now.' But she knew it was too late, he had already turned his back on her.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger. That should never have happened, I regret it." He said and tried to ignore the pain wrenching its way through him because of the witch behind him. "Please get dressed and head to lunch."

Hermione stared at his back and felt like her heart was being ground into the floor. She blinked furiously to keep tears from her eyes and straightened her clothing. He had made her feel wonderful and then like a whore Malfoy said she was within the span of a few minutes.

"Yes sir." She said, miraculously keeping all emotion out of her voice. She picked up her school bag and what was left of her pride then walked stiffly to the door. "Thank you Professor." She said before walking out the door.

"For what Miss Granger?" He asked despite sensing danger ahead.

She looked back at him with a perfectly clear face and said in an expressionless voice, "For teaching me what being a whore feels like. I'm sure it's hard to learn that so soon after losing one's virginity." She walked out and slammed the door; not noticing the wizard inside the room hit his knees.

A/N: Poor Hermione. Review please.

Chapter 9: Change of Heart  
A/N: Don't own it. Don't make any money from it. A HUGE thank you to Beautiful-Liar13. She has reviewed and given me words of encouragement.

Hermione didn't go to lunch however, having already missed DADA and not having any more classes for the rest of the day she walked straight to her room. She didn't come out for dinner or when Harry knocked on her door, after telling him she was having girl problems he left and dragged Ron with him. She knew that she was going to have to come out eventually but she didn't want to think about it. She took a shower trying to scrub away the day and put blocks around her mind so deep it would take a bulldozer to move through it. She didn't care how Severus felt and cared even less about his thoughts. As she fell into bed that night and threw back a vial of dreamless sleep she realized that her heart had been left in the Room of Requirement.

The next morning when she awoke it was to a sense of newness; she no longer cared about school and getting good grade. She didn't care about keeping her good reputation and being quiet. With this new badass attitude floating around in her mind she got dressed, did her hair, and applied some makeup to her face. Being Head Girl and in 7th year meant that she had the ability to wear clothes other than her school robes. So she pulled on a pair of low-rise skin tight jeans that she felt amazing in, a tight t-shirt that showed off her hips and flat stomach. Grabbing her bag and heading towards the Gryffindor common room she met up with Ron and Harry coming out of the portrait hole.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron said with his mouth hanging open. Harry too looked shocked at the way she looked. "You're a babe."

Hermione smiled at them and they started walking towards the great hall. "So kind of you two to notice after 7 years," she teased them. As they walked into the hall people stared at her and many of the boys' present looked shock to discover that Hermione Granger had a great body. The three sat down ignoring the people around them and began to eat.

"So what'd I miss yesterday in Defense?" Hermione asked taking a drink of juice. She was very proud of herself for not looking at the head table or letting her blocks down. Harry started talking about the class and what she missed as her mind wandered.

Severus noticed that she had walked into the hall immediately; he could sense her more now after... 'No' he thought 'forget about it.' Like that had really worked the day before. He had went to lunch and noticed she wasn't there. Noticed that she didn't show at dinner time either and when he tried to reach her through the connection it was to find that he ran into a brick wall each time. He watched as Harry talked to her but saw that she was not really paying attention. She was looking around the hall in mild interest, commenting on what was being said without any real conviction. His heart leapt into his throat as she looked at the head table but then felt it sink against when she looked over him. He watched angrily as she caught something that Potter said and threw her head back to laugh.

Hermione had done a sweep of the hall and finally trusting herself to look up at the head table. She swept her eyes along it and noticed Snape was looking at her but didn't return his gaze.

"Draco almost peed himself when Professor Lupin told him that his shield charm needed work. It was priceless." Harry said and laughed. She turned her attention back to him and laughed with him.

"That's not surprising. He is not used to being told that he doesn't do everything right." Hermione said.

"Time for class," Ron groaned while standing up. "We've got another Defense Class today so you'll be able to talk to Professor Lupin about missing class yesterday, 'Mione."

She nodded and led the way out of the hall walking towards the second floor. They walked into the classroom joking around about Malfoy but stopped when Lupin walked to the front of the room.

"Today we're going to be practicing patronus charms," Lupin said as silence fell. "Now who can tell me what a Patronus is?" He looked at Hermione expectantly but was shocked to see that her hand was not raised. Instead he had to call on Neville.

"Um, a patronus charm is a spell used against Dementors," Neville knew this because of the DA meetings in 5th year.

"Correct Neville, take 10 minutes for Gryffindor. Now who here can produce a patronus?" Again he looked expectantly at Hermione but was surprised to see several other hands shoot up at well. "Wow, really? All of you can produce one? Interesting," He called all the people that had raised their hands to the front of the room to stand in a line. "I want each of you to cast the charm, one at a time please, each person that produces a charm correctly will get 5 points to their house."

Harry was first at the head of the line and after casting the charm a silver stag burst from his wand and ran around the room. Ron was next and his terrier burst forward following the stag around the room. Next was Seamus whose fox bolted out of his wand and sneaked around the room. After a few more of the class members produced their patronus it was Hermione's turn. She dug deep and thought about her trip with Severus into the Room of Requirement.

"Expecto Patronum!" She yelled and watched as a huge figure burst out of her wand. She was shocked to see that her otter had changed as were those who had been in the DA. She watched as her cheetah streaked around the room before coming back to her and disappearing. The bell rang and everyone began to file out to go to lunch.

"I didn't know your Patronus had changed Hermione," Ron said accusingly.

"Neither did I Ron," She commented back absentmindedly. She was so distracted that she didn't see the warm, hard body that she ran into. Looking up she saw the last person she ever wanted to see.


	6. Questions without Answers

Infirmary  
Hermione felt like she was floating on a raft in water. There was a gentle rocking motion that was not at all unpleasant. There was a smell of flowers in the air and she breathed deeply. Suddenly the hairs on her arms and neck pricked up in an acknowledgement of danger. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the Hogwarts Infirmary. 'Hogwarts?'  
She thought. 'That can't be right, what about the water and flowers?' As she finished this thought she felt someone watching her and immediately tensed. She felt a hand close over her wrist and didn't think before pushing the presence and hand away. She faintly heard a woman's scream and instantly forgot she was at Hogwarts. She saw Bellatrix standing in front of her, taunting her as she tortured her mother. "NO!" Hermione shouted. Again feeling power build in her veins and the sound was like wind in her ears. She thought only to keep the woman away from her as Bellatrix started for her again, Hermione began to get angry. Rage coursed through her body like water through a stream as well as fear.  
'What am I going to do? I don't have my wand." She thought quickly looking around she saw that there was a glass laying on the table next to her, she thought about the glass embedded in the woman's body and was shocked to see that the glass rose, broke apart, and shot towards the woman. 'Yes' Hermione thought 'Yes, kill her.'  
Dumbledore and Severus ran towards the Infirmary as fast as they could, Severus feeling like he'd run a few dozen miles without stopping. He was breathing heavily and feeling dizzy. 'Surely I can't be that far out of shape' he thought to himself. He felt a flash of pure hatred stream through him followed by yet another rush of power. As they rounded the corner to the Infirmary they had to slow because of the pressure of magic in the air was so thick. Severus looked at Dumbledore who looked pale and concerned but as they pushed the doors to the infirmary open they saw something that made both their blood run ice cold.  
Hermione Granger was standing next to her bed focused on Madame Pomfrey who was standing a few feet from her with her wand out. Hermione's hair was floating away from her head in an eerily way with her arms outstretched to her sides. Next to her was what has been a glass but was now shards whizzing towards the nurse who was bloody and looking like she'd just fought off a few dozen Death Eaters. Severus felt another buzz of magic as he realized that Dumbledore was now using his powers to keep both the nurse and Hogwarts brightest student from harm. Severus' chest started feeling tight by the amount of magic and power swirling around the room.  
"This has to stop" he panted before gathering his strength and pulling out his wand. He took aim at Miss Granger and sent a stunner at her that flew towards her only to veer off course when it got close. Throwing his wand away from him furiously he took off running for the girl wreaking havoc on the room. As he got near her he could hear her thoughts clearly as though she was speaking them out loud.  
"Kill… Yes killer her. That bitch will pay for what she did. I will make her pay." Severus was suffocating on the hate, rage, and power streaming out of this young girl who he had known for 6 years.  
"Hermione?" He said softly, not wanting to cause her anymore distress or harm. As soon as the words left his mouth she whirled on him, when she saw who it was the hate and power immediately stopped.  
Hermione's Point of View  
Hermione felt more power joining hers and wondered where it had come from. 'Is this really how powerful I am?' she thought to herself. 'I could defeat Voldemort and anyone else in my way.' Movement caught her attention as a voice said her name. She turned toward the sound and saw him, the one that had saved her from all the bad things. She lost all of the hate in her as she looked into his deep black eyes, noticing that they weren't cold and hard but rather hot and endless. She felt all the fight go out of her as she looked into his eyes and stumbled towards him, her rock in the middle of an uncertain sea of loss and grief. Finally she realized that she was tired, so tired that she just wanted to drift into the nothingness that was licking at her brain. Looking up at him once more she tried to smile but fell into his arms asleep.  
Return to Normal  
Severus caught her as she fell and picked her up to carry her back to her bed. He was shaken to the core by what he had seen in her eyes when she first looked at him. Hate and loathing so severe he thought she was someone else completely but then her gaze changed. Shifting from hate to calm in the blink of an eye, she looked at him as if he was her savior and everything was alright now that he was there. Turning to Dumbledore he noticed that the man had sat down in a chair looking very tired and every one of his many years.  
"Headmaster?" Severus asked "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, Severus" Dumbledore said panting slightly "Just a little tired is all." He looked towards Hermione and then towards  
Madame Pomfrey who was limping over to a bed nearby. She looked a little worse for the wear, her hair had escaped her bun and her face was red.  
"What happened?" Severus said sharply to the nurse, feeling irritated but now knowing why.  
"She was waking up so I tried to check her pulse without magic thinking that it would go better than trying it the magical way. But when I grabbed her wrist it was like a switch came on and she was immediately defensive. She threw me across the room and started throwing hexes at me. Thankfully you guys got here otherwise it would've been worse." The nurse said looking at the two men.  
"What were you thinking doing that? She'd just been attacked and you decide to grab her, in her sleep mind you, to check her-pulse?" Snape spat at her feeling very angry.  
"Severus.." Dumbledore said reproachfully. Trying to get the man to calm down, he knew the extent of the man's power and had no wish to need to use his own so quickly. Severus looked at him and glared before shaking his head.  
"We need to figure out what we're going to do Albus." Severus said quietly.  
For once in his life, Albus Dumbledore had no idea what to do and how to proceed with a situation.


End file.
